


When Husbandos Become Waifus

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Are you the husbando, or waifu, to an amazoness?





	When Husbandos Become Waifus

On request by Spazerz.

 

_Spazerz_  
_what about dis?_  
_An amazoness sex orgy(basically what im thinking is an humie expedition getting ganked,capped and sacked by le amazonesses :P)_  
_a day ago_

 

Fetishes: Group sex, public sex, femdom

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, mamono, amazoness

 

You and your friends walked along the dirt path to the log cabin. You looked around to find it, peeking through the foliage and dirt.

Your tallest friend pointed in the distance. ‘I see it! That’s where we’ll be going, Boy Scouts! Cabin ahoy!

He charged forward and started running through the forest, whooping and hollering. The rest of you sighed and gave chase. You envied his ability to see anything through the trees. His height was definitely an advantage.

The little group jogged through trees, ferns and mud, making their way to the cabin. You reached it in minutes. You gazed at the cabin.

It was covered in moss and lichens and looked a little run-down, but it was livable. You gazed at the surrounding area. It was messy and covered in foliage you might have to clear, but it was workable. You strode forward and raised your arms. 

‘This is where we’ll remain for the rest of our lives!’ you announced grandly. ‘Living, breathing, eating, sleeping, and fighting! What do you say, team?’

Your friends started giggling at your dramatic gesture, but joined in the spirit of things. They linked hands, raised their arms into the air and said, ‘Geronimo, Team Terra Firma!’

It was your go-to rallying cry. The group of you as friends had decided to learn to live in the wilderness as a long-term idea, surviving on natural means and growing your own food. You had told your parents this to nnumerous objections, so you decided to bite the bullet and just do it. This was your first attempt. Three weeks in the wilderness with no school, no responsibilities, and just you.

You walked into the cabin and checked it out. A bit of mould to clean off, but no smells or anything. You could stay here and have a good enough time singing campfire songs while roasting a deer. It would certainly be worth a try.

Your friends followed you in and dropped all your stuff inside on the floor. They walked around the place, assessing it and seeing if there was any damage done. You asked your DIY friend if there were any repairs or modifications to be made. He took a tour of the entire house, including the fireplace and the hard-to-see corners, and came back to you.

‘There are a few things which do need changing,’ he reported. ‘They are as follows: We have to fix that leak in the roof, change the wooden slats used for the back door, and clean out the kitchen sink. I’ll start sometime in the morning, and I’ll need your help. You’ll be ready, right?’

Your comedian friend snapped to attention and gave him a salute. ‘Aye, aye, captain!’

The DIYer rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. ‘Come on, guys, let’s get to work on the beds.’

The whole lot of you walked to the back of the cabin to find wood and bedding material. You carried it to the front and assembled them together into a bed. The sounds of a hammer and nailing filled the room. When you were done, you carried some soft heather you brought from outside to cover the bed. You sat down on one of the beds and bounced up and down to test it.

‘So springy and nice,’ you said. ‘We won’t have trouble sleeping at all.’

Your geek friend was bouncing on another bed, grinning at the springiness. ‘I think we made the right decision deciding to be on our own for once. Away from my mother’s annoying voice.’

A few other scouts murmured in assent.

‘Let’s turn in now,’ said the DIYer. ‘But before that, we’ll have dinner. I cooked it up specially for our first night since we would be too tired to prepare anything. Here you go, folks.’

He took out several beef patties from his bag and handed them around. The cabin was soon filled with crunching, appreciative grunting and chomping. 

‘This is awesome, man,’ said the tall guy. ‘Make them yourself?’

‘Yep,’ said the DIYer, smiling proudly. ‘Had a little help from mum on the timing and putting the meat together, but the work was mine. Eat up, guys.’

The scouts kept chomping and swallowing several bites of the patties. Some even started squabbling over the remaining food, and your friend hadn’t made any round twos. You finally finished your food with a bit of meat flying everywhere and people snatching the last bite of patties from each other. Everyone then stood up to wash their hands and find their own bit of comfortable bedding.

You settled on your bed, dreaming of what to do the next day. You needed to collect water, firewood, and find a place where bananas, berries, and wild fruit grew. They would be enough for sustenance, but you would need to start growing some vegetables, tomatoes, and other fruits as well. Oranges would be good, you already had some whose seeds you could use. You would have to see elsewhere for mangoes.

The cabin was filled with creaking sounds of wood and sighing as people settled down. Some people started snoring softly in minutes, and others fell into a quieter slumber. You remained awake for a while, lying on your side and looking out of the window. You recalled all the good times you spent with your friends. They would certainly be more of them now that you were together again, all alone and vulnerable. You would learn to live with each other and hopefully not squabble too much, especially over things like who had the more comfortable spot. If you fought, it would hopefully be against wild animals or rivaling tribes.

You drifted off into a deep slumber, dreaming of fighting a strange, ancient tribe with your friends and getting captured by them. You would be put into pots of water so you could be boiled for dinner. Then at the last minute, your DIYer friend would emerge from the trees dressed as a tribal and using a crown made of reeds. He would make the tribe kneel before him, pretending to be their ruler, and force them to release you. You would escape in dramatic fashion, leading the natives to the sea and making them prepare a boat for you. You would then sail off in the boat with the natives wishing you well. As you struck out to sea, you would laugh your heads off over the stupidity of the islanders, imitating their behaviour and mannerisms in the boat. You would sail for the next landmass in the distance, trying to peer through the rain to find signs of life. You would be the greatest adventurers the world had ever known, better than Columbus or William Bligh. You would sail the world without fear, in anticipation of your next adventure around the corner. Nothing would stand in your way.

You smiled as your dreams rocked you to sleep. Today was the beginning of a long day later. And adventure.

 

**************************

 

‘Wake up, Anon! Wake up!’

You woke with a start. You rubbed your eyes to clear them, and looked around. The cabin was awake. Some people were brushing their teeth, others were walking around the place eating toast and marmalade. 

Your DIYer friend was standing over you, clicking his tongue impatiently.

‘Come on, Anon. We have things to do, remember? Hurry and freshen up. Then we’ll leave. Everyone’s almost ready.

You groaned and rolled over. Your friend shook you harder.

‘Don’t go to sleep again, man. We won’t get anything done apart from squandering time. Let’s go!’

He stood up and walked to the stone basin, splashing water on his face and hair. He began combing his hair and smoothing it, making the hairstyle you were used to seeing him in.

Groaning, you sat up and surveyed the scene. Most of the guys and girls were getting dressed. Your tall friend was putting on his shirt and trousers, running his hands through his hair to settle it. One of your female friends was applying her lipstick for the tenth time, ignoring the others’ taunts. Your DIYer pal was now putting on his shoes.

‘Let’s go, Anon. You said you knew a place to get fruits.’

You nodded wearily and stood up. You walked to the basin as if sleepwalking. After splashing water on your face, you took down your brush and spread toothpaste on it. You started brushing as quickly as you could, not wanting to be left behind. You spat into the sink. It was quite sunny, so you could wear half sleeves.

When you were done, you washed your face again and changed your T-shirt. You buttoned the top one and checked the mirror. Good. You could date you. Hahahahahahaha. A joke you told yourself every morning.

‘Ready, Anon?’

You nodded.

‘Let’s go.’ Your friend threw the door open and walked out. The rest of you followed. You shaded your eyes and looked left, then right. Looked like the trees would make it a simulated cloudy day. Oh well.

‘Half to the left, half to the right,’ said the DIYer. ‘We’ll find enough resources if we split up. I’ll go this way and find the firewood and flint.’ He pointed to the left. ‘The rest of you follow Anon and find fruits, nuts, whatever, and gather whatever you can. We’ll meet back here in two hours. Go, team!’

His team took the left path, chattering and laughing.

You walked forward to the right, looking for the path which led to the apple trees you saw yesterday. There it was. You fell into step beside the geek, striding forwards to the groves.

‘You sure it’s this way, Anon?’ asked someone in the back.

You nodded. ‘I’ve been this way before. No worries, guys. We’re not lost until Adam trips over a tree root and sends the rest of you behind him down on his back.’

Everyone laughed.

Adam groaned. ‘Stop bringing that up all the time, dude.’

‘Someone has to bring things up when you’re brought down,’ you retorted, to another round of laughs.

You walked forwards in silence. The apple trees came into view. You pointed.

‘There they are, folks. Just toss stones at them or jump up if you’re tall. We’ll need two handfuls each. Let’s collect!’

You walked ahead to reach the trees and start collecting. Someone coughed at the back.

‘Careful,’ you joked. ‘Let’s not wake up the neighbours.’

‘We’re awake, dear,’ said a soft, husky voice from the trees.

‘Huh?’ you said. ‘Was that one of you ventriloquists?’

‘No one’s a ventriloquist here, Anon,’ said a pigtailed girl. ‘It was from –’

Your question was answered as a tall woman stepped from the trees. She was a foot taller than Mr Tall Guy, and extremely busty. A bit like your friend’s mom. She had hard, toned eight-pack abs peeking out from her midsection. A bra made of leaves and sewn together with animal hide. A sarong reaching her knees protected her modesty. She had one horn on the side of her head, a single wing protruding out from behind her attached to her lower back, and her cocoa skin was covered in tattoos which looked like runes. A broadsword rested on her hip, the length of her entire lower body. She looked at all of you in turn, settling on you. A soft, pink tongue extended from her mouth, moistening her lips.

‘Such a pretty one,’ she said, putting her hands to her hips and walking forwards. ‘You don’t mind being my husbando, do you?’

Huh? You took a step back. Then several more, since she was covering the gap between you very quickly.

‘What?’ you said.

‘My husbando,’ she said, the word escaping her mouth in a whispered sigh, like it was the thing she wanted most which was evading her. Maybe that was actually the case. She raised a hand to her forehead and brushed back her white hair, shaking her head to get her fringe out of her eyes. ‘My beloved, my love, my life. It’s all I have been looking for. You are the one I want. Your friends – well, they’ll be picked up soon enough.’ She gave a tinkling laugh, though it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You hoped that this tribewoman didn’t cook meat by giving them that name first. She clapped her hands.

The woods were suddenly filled with tribewomen, each very similar to the first, coming out of the trees and dropping down from the branches. They varied in height, shape and size, but were very similar to the first. They advanced on you, smiling with various emotions ranging from lust to fascination. The woman who had arrived first gestured to them with her hands.

‘See?’ she said. ‘We’re here to find men who will stay with us. Do you accept?’

‘Stay with you?’ said one of your friends. ‘For what?’

‘As our lovers,’ was the response.

‘So you’ll all be kept men,’ giggled a redhead. ‘Go, team!’

‘The way your sugar daddy kept and dropped you last summer?’ said one of the guys, prompting a round of laughs and applause and shutting the girl up.

The woman was clearly tired of waiting though. ‘Forward, sisters! Capture all of them. Don’t let them escape! We must have our life partners now! Go! Go! Go!’

That caused the tribe of women to cheer, shouting the name of the Demon Lord or someone like that. They ran forwards, causing your team to take action.

‘Scatter!’ you yelled, turning around and running. 

The entire team took off in random directions. Some of them were unfortunate enough to run right into the women’s abs and get smacked down. Before they could move, they would be grabbed and be straddled by these muscular beauties. Their clothes were tugged off with surprising speed and precision, and then they would be stimulated until they were gasping for release. Release came swiftly and soon, the she-hulks mounting their targets and riding them so hard they climaxed everywhere. Some of your team tried to resist, shoving the women’s groping hands away and trying to take a few swings at them, but they were too fast. After one quick hand grip and twist, they would be down on the ground having their vision filled with naked butts or juicy flowers down under, The women took their chosen ones right there on the ground, the lewd sounds of making love in public filling their air.

You ran through the woods, determined not to be caught. You leaped over a tree stump and ran to the left. There was a clearing in the middle. Maybe if you got there, you could find some way of fighting her off. Perhaps you could just lose her with your tracking scent gone. You could hear the footsteps of the leader behind you. Perhaps you could lose her if –

Your thought was interrupted by another accident. You tripped over a tree root, rolling over and over on the ground. You came up standing. Or you would have if she wasn’t sitting on you in the cowgirl position. She placed her legs more comfortably on you, her hands moving to your chest and pinning you down. She pulled down your pants, exposing your legs to the cool air. She lifted her hips up and started rubbing her petals in front of you, moaning.

‘Dear husband,’ she said, bouncing up and down on your briefs. ‘The time has come for our union. We’ll be one, after you have your fill of me. We will then go to live together in my little hut. Your duties will be simple, you need to how to maintain the household while I hunt and gather stuff. I will take good care of you and promise, pfft. We will bring you anything you want. Whatever you desire is yours, you just need to do your share around the house.‘

You groaned under her. ‘I … I don’t know. I had dreams of my own and plans to carry out, I don’t want to just abandon them.’

The woman sighed and pulled down her sarong, tossing it aside. You gaped at her naked body, the sight bringing you to full mast instantly. She raised her hips, guiding your stiffness into her. Your tip touched her slit, gathering some warm fluids on it and getting you even harder. She cried out as she sank down on you, her soft folds gripping you tightly and making you shiver inside her. She started riding you as hard as she could, her hands rubbing your chest and whispering how much she has wanted a man to call her own. 

It didn’t take long for her, or you, to orgasm. She let out a cry of pleasure when she made you hilt inside her, and you exploded. Hot, thick whiteness erupted from you and covered her insides, pearly strands sticking inside her. Her own orgasm was so powerful that you felt her walls vibrating when she wet you. She raised her head and kept pushing you inside her, crying out to the world about how much she needed you, how you turned her on, and that she loved you. A little sudden, though your clouded brain wasn’t in a mood to think of a reply.

As she finished shuddering on top of you, she wiped some sweat off her forehead and stood up. She leaned down and kissed your forehead, her lips warm against your skin. 

‘Do you agree to stay with me now?’ she asked, smiling tenderly at you. Her hands were on your shoulders, rubbing them and kneading your joints.

You groaned and raised a hand in front of your face. ‘N-not now … too tired …’

The woman smiled and leaned down, sweeping you off your feet and scooping you up into a bridal carry. She kissed you on the nose and turned in the direction of the apple trees.

‘It’s all right, new husband,’ she said, walking to them with you in her arms. You threw your arms around her neck to stop yourself from falling and nuzzled into her large breasts. ‘You don’t need to tell me right now. When we reach our village and perform this ritual in front of the whole tribe, you will love me even more than you do now. And this time, you will actually say it. Without me having to prompt you. Let’s go home, darling. And I will be with you whenever you have a problem with your dreams or desires. I’m here for both of them.’

She walked past the tree trunks and low-hanging branches, with you bouncing around in her arms like a baby. You didn’t mind though, this busty beauty who was strong enough to snap tree trunks in half and bend a chainsaw was holding you bridal style, ever so gently. You couldn’t understand her feelings for you, but maybe you would soon. It was flattering that someone whom you had seen could develop feelings for you that soon and want you to be hers. You leaned into her breasts, kissing them softly and shutting your eyes, getting ready to nap in her arms. 

You didn’t mind what she did to you. She would touch you, love you, and show you what life with a tribe was like, all right. You didn’t want to resist or escape her, though. It wasn’t necessary with the way they would eat you every night.

You just couldn’t explain why it felt good to be treated like a waifu when you were the husbando, but it didn’t matter. If you had to be a little baby to her, like the way she pushed her breast into your mouth to be suckled, you were okay with hit.

Husbandos could turn into waifus when the need arose.

 

The End


End file.
